


on feelings and restraint

by songfic_suites



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the right place, at the right time, Mina receives an offer that not only keeps her in Grayson's orbit, but again tests her relationship with Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on feelings and restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, storylines, or anything else from the NBC show Dracula. 
> 
> For Michael,
> 
> Happy New Years!
> 
> P.S. I am a lost babe in the woods when it comes to medical jargon and medical history. Corrections and info are welcome.

 

 

 

 

In her defense, Mina was allowed to be in Van Helsing’s office late and he hadn’t dismissed her for the day and she _was_ doing inventory for tomorrow’s exams like he asked. She hadn’t meant to eavesdrop until she heard the sound of Grayson’s laughter. She almost dropped the trays she was carrying to the exam room because she had never heard it before. Ever. She knew he smiled and most of the time he was smug but she had never heard a full-throated belly laugh ever escape him.

Their voices dropped low and Mina edged closer to Van Helsing’s office when they stopped all together.

“Mina?” Van Helsing called out.

“Yes Professor, it’s me.” Mina edged closer to the door. She saw Van Helsing’s head through the glass and a shadowy outline near the window.

“Are you still working?” Van Helsing asked.

“Yes Professor. The exams are tomorrow,” she said. She watched Grayson’s shadow move towards Van Helsing.

“If this is a bad time, I can come by at a more convenient one. Tomorrow morning, perhaps?”

“NO, the exams are in the morning. Now is fine.”

Van Helsing got up and opened the door. Grayson had moved to a chair and was holding a saucer and teacup. He smiled at Mina as she stepped in.

“You already know Mr. Grayson,” Van Helsing said, indicating his seat while he leaned against a table. Mina nodded in Grayson’s direction and sat down. “But he and I are getting acquainted on a project of his.”

“Madness,” Grayson interjected.

“Madness?” Mina asked.

“Mr. Grayson believes the sun affects our emotions just as much as the moon,” Van Helsing said,” and that a lack of sun or—“ Van Helsing turned to Grayson.

“An inability to absorb the sun properly,” Grayson said, “In the blood could contribute to madness.”

“If the sun’s effect on the blood can be isolated—“

\--It may help those unfortunate souls.”

Mina stood and stared at the two before fixing her gaze on the ground.

“Why are you telling me this?”

Grayson chuckled and Mina glared.

“I apologize for the subterfuge, Ms. Murray, but Dr. Van Helsing has spoken so highly of you.”

Mina looked at Van Helsing, then back at Grayson, both of them smiling. And it all felt—odd.

“Mr. Grayson came to me for my help in this project and for my best student.” Van Helsing paused and they both looked at Mina.

“Me,” she said.

“Yes you,” Grayson said.

“But Professor, your work, my work—“

“Will continue. You would be working longer hours so I understand that you need to speak with Mr. Harker first.”

“Oh, yes.” Mina said. She had not thought of how Jonathan would feel about this at all.

Van Helsing opened his watch. “What is left to do, Ms. Murray?” Van Helsing asked.

“Uh, stack the sheets, check the cadavers one more time and count the instruments.”

“Count the instruments and you are free to go. Come in early tomorrow if you want to check everything again.” Van Helsing said.

Mina got up. “And think over Mr. Grayson’s proposal, Ms. Murray. It could be good for your future.”

Mina got up and went back to the exam room, counting the instruments as quickly as possible and wondered if Jonathan would see things that way. His moving up and working longer hours was acceptable but would it be for her? Would if spark another argument? She set down a scalpel and covered her face with her hands.

“Thank you Dr. Van Helsing. I’ll be in touch soon.” Grayson’s voice drifted from Van Helsing’s office.

Mina straightened and looked at her list of students and her list of scalpels she had counted as Grayson walked past. He stopped and came over to the table in the middle of the room and looked over her tidy bundles of knives, separators, clamps, etc., smiling at them.

“May I be frank with you Ms. Murray?” Grayson asked, his fingertips on the table as he leaned.

Mina nodded.

“You do not seem excited about my proposal,” he said.

 _But I am_ , she wanted to say. To isolate the part of the blood that absorbed nutrients from the sun would be ground breaking. There was no denying that. And she was suspicious about them asking her and why Grayson was there so late, but deep down her mind was already running down the properties and components of blood and absorption possibilities of the epidermis. She finished counting the last of the scalpels before responding.

“I am excited by your proposal, Mr. Grayson,” she said. “There are just a few factors to consider.”

“Like what.”

“Personal,” she said, “factors.”

“Oh,” Grayson replied, “I see.”

Grayson came around the table and leaned his hip against the edge closest to her hands and crossed his arms, looking down at her. She turned back to counting the clamps when Grayson put his hand on her forearm. 

“If I may be so bold, Ms. Murray, you do not strike me as the sort of woman that ever needed a man’s permission.”

Mina finally looked up into Grayson’s face and instead of the smug expression he normally wore, his face was grave and his eyes were sad though he was smiling.

“Do you consider it a weakness to consider a loved one’s feelings?” she asked.

“Is it love to be restrained by them?”

Grayson pulled his hand back and looked down at his watch.

“You are Jonathan’s employer,” Mina said.

“And a friend. To him and hopefully to you as well. The two can be mutually exclusive.” He patted the wood table and stood up.

“Goodnight Ms. Murray.”

“Goodnight Mr. Grayson.”

And she stared after him long after he had gone, forgetting the instruments and lists in front of her. She had offer, an opportunity to be a part of something potentially groundbreaking. Already her brain was thinking of books to look through and her fingers itched for slides and a microscope, until she thought of Jonathan’s face. She had to tell him. She couldn’t not tell him. He thought so highly of Mr. Grayson, surely he wouldn’t mind her working on his project.

And these were lies she told herself as she went back to counting clamps until the numbers matched her list.


End file.
